Robin: Broken
by DickGraysonForever
Summary: Robin, Dick Grayson, gets captured by the Joker and tortured for answers. Will Batman get there in time, or will it be too late? warning: contains torture. Please, comment with ideas for future chapters and what you thought of the story so far. Enjoy! :) *I do not own young justice or it's characters*
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission

It started out as a basic covert mission. Batman had assigned the team to retrieve information about some strange radio signals the watchtower had been receving from warehouse 16A in D.C.

The team sat in their bioship zooming towards their destination. "Everyone, change into your camo mode. We're here." Robin said,con firming the destination on this wrist computer. His teammates instantly did as they were told. Artemis, Kid Flash and Aqualad pressed special buttons on their suits and they changed to black. Miss Martain turned invisible, while Superboy did overheard him saying to Meghan yesterday that it "Wasn't his style."

Robin didn't need camo. He had been training in stealth since he was nine. "Okay everyone. Superboy and Aqualad, stay here in the bioship until I signal you that the sensors and alarms are disabled. Artemis and KF, go around back and take out the guards. Miss M and I will hack into the main database." well, more like robin would. He smirked.

Everyone nodded and swiftly hopped out of the bioship and into the shadows. Robin sprinted to the corridor, taking out the two guards by the door all without a sound. He took the USB andbegan hacking into the system. "Robin, wait up!" Miss M shouted at him telepathically. "you were right behind me, right?" robin repied, continuing to hack with ease. "okay the sensors are disabled. Move in!"

Robin laughed his signature laugh as he melted into the shadows, his team following. Batman had been suspicious about this facility for some time now. Robin tought, as he somersalted off the back of one gaurd while throwing bird-a-rangs at another. There has to be some villan behind this, but who? The boy wonder scanned through all the bad guys he knew, wondering who it could be. He finally knocked out the last guard.

"what are we to do next, Robin?" Aqualad asked, snapping robin back into focus. He pulled up his wrist computer, fingers flying quickly across the keys. "The control room should be this way." He motioned everyone to the narrow hallway on the right. The dark knight's partner had just pulled his lock pick out of his glove when he instantly noticed something was off. A purple and red box with a clown on the front was on the ground.

"eveyone! Don't breathe! There's gas from -" But it was too late. The invisible gass robin knew all too well had made its way into all of the team member's lungs. His last thoughts as he was passing out were, joker.

Everyone slowly opened their eyes and shook their head, remembering what had happened. Robin had his utility belt, gloves and hidden knife gone. He was tied with rope along with Artemis, who had her bow and quiver taken. The others all had inhibitor collars on, each tied to a crude metal chair. "w-what's going on?" asked wally. Before anyone could reply, someone stepped out into the dim light in front of them.

"Wakey-wakey! It's time to get up, kiddos!" A man in a purple suit, green hair, and white skin said.

Everyone's breath caught at seeing the joker. How could they get kidnapped, on such a simple mission? And by the joker? This was bad. Very bad. The team was suprised to hear their "little brother" bravely speak first.

"What's the deal, Joker?" Robin asked, ice laced into the words.

The Joker paused, as if considering his answer. "Well, boy blunder, i just wanted to welcome you and your team to the, what is it, kiddo justice league, by playing a nice game." he held up a large black gym bag, that the team eyed warily.

"And just what kind of game would that be?" robin replied, his voice still confident and steely. Never let the villan know they're scaring you, never show you're weak. Something batman had said.

"well, one of you, you get to choose, gets to spend some quality time with mista J! And the others will get a dose of my new gas. It will completely erase your memory of that person, and you'll be off on your merry way." the joker cackled like... Well, the joker.

The team turned frightenedly to Robin. He knew the most about the joker, after all. "We have to choose which one of us the Joker will torture." robin said flatly, turning towards his teammates. Everyone stared on shock. "T-torture?" Meghan stuttered, beginning to shake. Conner gave a comforting look ro his girlfriend. "I'll do it. I'm krptonian, he can't do anything to me." Superboy groweled. Robin shook his head. "Joker's got kryptonite. Besides, With that inhibitor collar, you're as good as human." Aqualad took a deep breath. "Then I will. I am atlantian. I can heal quickly and am strong. "you have a collar too, kald'ur." Robin said. "without your powers, you could die."

The team looked shocked at robin. They had'nt expected this to be a death sentance. "Stop, none of you have to sacrifice yourselves. I love you guys. I dont want anything to happen to any of you. I-im sorry."

Before anyone could stop him, robin said, "Ill do it."


	2. Chapter 2: The Knife

Chapter 2: The Torture Begins

A sick grin spread across the Joker's cherry red lips. He motioned with his gloved hand and the bird's teammates dissapeared, the ropes falling slack.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Where are they?"

"Well, well, well! Does the Boy Blunder care for his friends? Not to worry! They've been teleported back home. Oh, and they won't remember you, Bird Boy!" He cackeled manically.

Robin swallowed. All of them. Aqualad, the original leader, the glue if the team, forgot about him. Me'gan, the sometimes clumsy but friendly martian, forgot about him. Conner, the clone, the one he had helped rescue from Kadmus, forgot about him. Artemis, the female archer, the only one who understood what being a human hero was like, forgot about him. And Wally, the speedster, his best friend for years, forgot about him. All his friends, now Robin was completely wiped away from their memories. It's okay. He thought. After all, he didn't want anything to happen to them. He turned to The Joker.

"Ready to spend some time with Uncle Jay?" The Joker grabbed the giant black gym bag and unzipped it, pulling something out. There was a glint, and Robin recognized it instantly. A carving knife. One of the many weapons Batman had him study so that he would tecognize them instantly. "I've always wanted to carve this bird!" The Joker loomed towards Robin.

His foot lashed out, hitting The Boy Wonder square in the chest. "CRACK!" The air was forced out of his lungs as he heard the painful snap. Third rib, right hand side. He bit his tounge, no allowing a scream to escape his lips. What did The Joker want? His question was answered.

"Now, Bird Boy, I'm going to ask you a question. And each time you don't answer, I get to play with my toy." He waved the curved blade menacingly in the air. "Now, who is The Batman?"

Robin shook his head. It was almost part of him now. The secret. It had been hammered into him since he took on the role of the Boy Wonder. Never, under any circumstances, will you reaveal that Batman is vise versa. The Joker would have to kill him before he would get his answer.

"Oh no answer?" He plunged the knife deep into the boy's leg, twisting it back and forth. This time, he couldn't help it. He let out a muffled yelp, cursing himself for showing weakness. Batman never would.

The question was repeated, but to no avail. The Joker untied the rope and dug the knife into Robin's shoulder. He hissed in pain, feeling the thick warm liquid drip down his arm. The Joker dragged the knife slowly, up his arm, past his elbow, over his wrist, and to the tip of his middle finger. The boy was groaning the entire time, holding back a scream, he knew it would leave a scar. Probably muscle damage too. He winced as more crimson liquid oozed from the wound, which was burning like fire.

"Come on, Boy Blunder!" The Joker begged. "Why won't you scream?" There was a pause, whe. Suddenly, a huge grin spread across the white face, showing yellowed, crooked teeth. He instantly grabbed his costume and tore it open, revealing a bare chest of tan skin, and toned muscles.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time, before you'll regret not answering. Who is The Batman?" Joker screamed.

"I'll never tell you, Joker, no matter what you do!" his voice sounded brave, but he was shaking on the inside. What would he do this time?

"Your choice!" The Joker grabbed the knife, and slowly pressed it into his chest, pressing it deeper and deeper. This time he let out a yelp. The Joker looked up happily, and continued. He pressed the knife into his skin untuil it was about a half-inch deep. Then he began digging a line into the skin, Robin shook as he did this, instantly realizing his intents. One minute later, the letted "J" was carved into his skin, jagged and bloody. He picked up the knife and examined his work, like an artist, then put it back down for the next letter.

Stay strong, I'm Batman's son, I have to stay strong. Oh God, it hurts. He writhed and let a long, agonized shriek escape his lips. The screams continued until the word "Joker" had been dug deep into his skin, creating a thick puddle od dark red blood around him.

He lay there, panting. So much pain. At this rate, he would die within a few days. He had to stay strong. He couldn't let his father down. With his identidy out, Bruce Wayne would be the target of Gotham. Dick Just couldn't let that happen.

The Joker went back to the bag to get something else, walking back to the profusely bleeding bird.

"Oh, I'm Just getting started, Bird Boy!" The Joker cackled.

"Batman . . ." Robin thought. "Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Bat Cave

Thank you so much everyone for reading and commenting! Your comments fuel this story! Please write comments with your thoughts and ideas! Thanks again! . . . And now on to daddy bats . . .

Chapter 3: The Batcave

Batman sat at his large swiviling chair in the bat cave, stareing at the screens in front of him. Why hasn't Dick contacted him yet? The team left last night. Batman reluctantly eyed the Young Justice call button. Does this deserve a call? I'm sure Richard's fine, spent the night at The Cave. The bat sighed in anger. How irresponsible was he, to not call after the mission. The system showed that the entire team had finished the mission and went back to the cave. All . . . Five of them? No this was wrong.

Batman called Dick's com unit, but there was no reply. Bruce rubbed his nose with his fingers. Now he was worried. What if something happened to Robin, to Dick, his son. He shook his head and decided to call The Team.

An image of a redhead in yellow spandex filled the screen. "Kid Flash here, what's the problem"

Batman stared at the screen. "Where's Robin?" He said gruffly, in a forceful tone.

"Robin-who? You mean like the bird? Ha ha good one bats!" Wally laughed, slapping his knee.

Batman gave Wally a Bat-glare, forcing a scream out of him. "Now is not the time for jokes, Wallace, now where is Robin?" Batman yelled at the screen.

"Woah, dude, so you weren't messing with me? Well, who am I kidding, you're Batman, you don't make jokes. Anyway," KF said, switching his tone to be more formal "I don't know of any Robins. Is it a bird, someone's name, a weapon, or what?" Wally sounded confused.

Batman narrowed his eyes. Could it be? He called the rest of the team, with similar results. He took a deep breath and typed quickly at the keyboard, hacking into warehouse 16A's database. This was the mission. He continued hacking and found that it produced chemicals. Some of which, if mixed together, would cause memory-loss. But how could it be so specific? To forget one person?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

His work was interrupted by an incoming video message. A man in a purple suit was pressed against the camera. "Hello, Bats!" Joker cackled.

Batman gave a bat-glare at the Joker. "What is it, Joker?" The bat asked, venom in his voice.

"Well, you see, Bats, I'm going to play a game with you. You may be missing your Boy Blunder, but not to worry. I've got him right here! So, if you attempt to rescue him in any way, I WILL kill him. Oh, and I think that would be for the best, if you wanted to keep your identity a secret."

Batman roared at the screen. "What have you done with him?" He screamed in anger. His son, in the hands of the worst villan in Gotham.

In reply, the camera turned, and Bruce's heart dropped. There was his partner, his son, lieing on the ground, covered in blood, panting. Batman was too stunned to speak. The camera turned to the Joker grinning evily at the camera and them it stopped.

Batman sat, staring at the screen. How could that monster do this? Oh, God Dick has to be okay. Faster than ever before, Batman typed at the computer, zooming the video backwards, and stopped it at one frame. Bruce winced at the sight of his injured son. But wait. His hands were in an irregular position. His eyes through his mask were pointed directly to the camera, and his hands. . . Sign language! For one word. This is where Robin was! Of course he knew his boice would be drowned out in the video, so he signed his location to the camera. Batman narrowed his eyes and got into the Batmobile. One word.

"Archam."


	4. Chapter 4: Broken

Chapter 4: Broken

Robin laid in a pool of his own blood. Every cut, feeling life burning, powerul flames. How could I let this happen? Where was Bruce? Robin could see from the slits of his eyes that The Joker had taken something else out of his bag.

"Rise and shine, Bird Boy! It's time to play with your Uncle Jay!" The Joker walked over to the bloody boy and kicked him so he was on his back, the letters "Joker" clearly visible, carved into his chest.

Robin shook as he was kicked, the jagged edges of his broken rib grazing his lung. Don't let him break you! Don't tell him Batman's identity. He braced himself for what was to come,

"Now, Boy Blunder, I'm going to ask you again. And if you don't answer . . ." He waved a heavy steel crowbar back and forth. "You get this! Now, who is The Batman?"

"F you, Joker!" The boy spat. WHAM! Robin's kneecap shattered. He screamed in utter agony, hoping, pleading for it to end soon. CRACK! Robin's eyes flew open and he screamed even louder than before. The heavy metal sunk into his flesh, breaking three ribs with a sickening snap. The pain was so much. The Joker's face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out from blood loss and pain.

Batman was cruising down the highway at top speed, hoping he wasn't too late. The Joker must have taken him to the old Archam Asylum. (A new one with high security had been built, leaving the old one to rot.)

Oh, God Dick, I'm sorry. Just please be alive! I love you! The Bat thought, zooming around traffic towards his destination. Hold on, Dick, I'm coming.

Dick Grayson didn't think he could hold on much longer. He had numerous stab wounds, and a few broken bones. But he couldn't let the secret out. Couldn't let his father down.

He just wanted it to end. His pain and suffering to stop. Death was bekoning with open arms, pulling him into the darkness, towards his mother and father. He wanted to go with them. He felt, peaceful. . . No! He had to stay alive! Bruce would fall apart of he was dead. Everyone he cared about, Bruce, Alfred, The Team, Artemis, Wally . . . He had to stay awake for them. He fought against the darkness, and slowly clawed his way back yo the light, and opened his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake, Boy Blunder? I was beggining to think I'd already killed you! And that would be no fun!" He laughed like the sick, evil maniac he was. "Well, I reckon Bats has already figured out where you are, so It'd be the best for me to get going." He sighed, zipping his bag closed. "But it's been fun, right?"

Robin didn't reply. It took all his stength to fight against the darkness, to fight this losing battle.

"What? You didn't reply? Oh, you're probably too busy being dead!" He laughed again, pulling something out of his pocket.

"But first, one last gift from your Uncle Jay." He pulled out a handgun and pointed it at te bloody, broken, dying bird. BANG Robin's eyes flew open and he screamed the loudest he had yet screamed because he knew it would be his last words. He knew the bulled hit him square in the chest. He knew it was a fatal blow.

The last thing he saw before he faded into darkness was a batarang hitting the joker in the back. But he knew it was too late now. A stong force pulled him towards his parents, into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Batman

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. Homework. Bleh... Well, here's the next chapter! Please comment and enjoy!

Chapter 5: Batman

It took all the Bat had not to just kill the creep then and there. There were endless reasons to. All the graveyards he's filled with innocent people. He just hoped Dick wasn't one of them. Instead, he punched the clown, knocking him out cold, and tied him up for the police.

Batman flew over to his son. He was just lying there. Broken and bloody. "Oh, God, Dick!" This was worse than he thought. Closer examination revealed many broken ribs (One most likely had punctured a lung.), a shattered kneecap, countless stab wounds, . . . Then his breath caught. There, carved into his chest, in crimson gashes, was the word "Joker" He clenshed his fists. The Joker would pay for this!

He gingerly scooped up Robin and carried him over to his plane, pressing autopilot, the plane rose, and started towards Wayne Manor.

Taking off his cowl, Bruce laid the boy on the bed, being careful not to disturb his injures, and proceeded to take his pulse. "Oh, shi*" Batman swore. There was none. "No, Dick, You are not dying on me today." He pulled out the emergency defribulator and charged it up, rubbing the two paddles together. "Clear!" He shouted, and pressed the paddles on Dick's chest. His back arched up as the electricity flowed through him. Bruce took his pulse. Nothing. Swearing, he grabbed the paddles again. Hoping, praying, it wasn't too late.

Dick's POV

Darkness surrounded Dick. It felt cold, dark, yet strangely, relieving. All his pain, suffering and worries were lifted off his chest. His parents were there. The ones who had been murdured. "Mami! Tati!" He shouted. They turned around and smiled. They were still wearing their vibrant red trapeeze costumes. "Come here, Dick!" His father beckoned, with open arms. Dick swallowed. He wanted to join them. He really did. But somehow, it seemed... Wrong. Like he would never see the light again it he joined them.

Suddenly, he noticed a small pinpoint of light in the distance. A way out. One last opprotunity. He began crawling towards the light. It was hard, like fighting against a stong current. And he knew if he lost this battle, it would be too late. He looked down at his costume. At the R etched into the front. He was Robin, The Boy Wonder! Memories started flowing back to him, giving him stength. He thought of his team. Artemis ... He fought harder against the darkess. Wally... He crawled closer the the light. Bruce... With the last of his strength, he pulled himself towards the light.

Bruce's POV

Bruce was starting to give up hope he had been shocking him and using CPR for the last ten minutes. Most people would be declared dead by then He sighed and hung up the paddles. Then, something made his hreath catch. The tineist sound, coming from the bed behind him.

Breathing.


	6. Chapter 6: Surgery

Hi everyone! Thank you SO much for following, reading, and your wonderful awesome coments! Sorry for not posting for a week... School... But I'll post a lot on the weekend. So, please comment and enjoy! :)

Chapter 6: Surgery

The sound was so faint, it was almost non-existent. But it was there. Tiny little pants, as if they were from a tiny little mouse, came from behind the bat.

His heart leaped. "No, I have to be imagining this. Everyone with no pulse would be dead for sure by now." Yet he hung on to the only thing that was keeping him from going insane from grief. Hope.

Slowly, Bruce turned around towards his son's body. He narrowed his eyes and kneeled down next to him. It was miniscule, but sure enough his chest was slowly rising and falling, the time in between breaths getting longer each second. His son was alive ... but for how much longer.

"I will NOT lose you, Dick!" Batman shouted, rushing to the plane controls to land. He was only thirteen! How could this happen? Why wasn't it himself and not Dick on the hospital bed? The bat rubbed his nose and pished the thoughts aside. Now was not the time.

Bruce slowly scooped up Robin. Taking so much care, it was hard to believe it was really Batman himself. He glided to the stairs and flew down them. Please please please! Be okay! Don't be too late! He scanned his palm on the sensor, and the thick metal door to the batcave opened.

"Good Heavens! Master Dick!" The butler rushed over to Batman cradling Robin. His hands shook as he took in the condition of the boy. "What on earth happened, master br-" Then his eyes fell to the Boy Wonder's chest. His eyes widened. Bruce confirmed what Alfred was afraid of. "Joker. W-we need to begin surgery immediately." Shocked, but able, Alfred nodded, and did his best at running towards the medical ward of the cave.

Bruce laid Dick down on the cold white medical bed, which was already staining crimson with breathed in awkwardly. "I- I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry, Dick. I should have been there sooner. Please stay stong. You're the stongest person I know. Please, stay alive."

Alfred came back with the sharp metal surgury tools. "The tools are prepped and ready sir."

"Then let's begin."

Dick's POV

Memories flashed through his mind. He made it to the light, he was exhausted, but he made it. As soon as he got out, the darkness was still threatening to pull him back in. There was one thing to grab. A trapeze rope. He gripped the familiar bar, keeping himself from going back into the darkness. Back into that cold, damp, dreadful place. Back to death.

He was already tired. He could feel his grip failing. But then, there was an echo. A voice. Bruce.

"I- I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry, Dick. I should have been there sooner. Please stay stong. You're the stongest person I know. Please, stay alive."

The words gave him strength. He gripped tighter onto the trapeze bar. He could stay strong. But for how much longer?


	7. Chapter 7: Five Years Later

Hello everyone! SO SO sorry for not posting in forever. Thank you for reading, favorite-ing (if that's a word), reviewing and following. Your support means everything. As I believe this may be the last chapter, I would like to give everyone one last giant THANK YOU! :) please review, and suggest ideas for my next story. (prefferably about robin/nightwing) :)

Chapter 7: Five Years Later

Five years later.

Dick Grayson sat on his bed, sighing as he ran the tips of his fingers over the raised scars across his chest. The 19-year-old smirked as he realized a few he had just gotten hours ago during patrol. As his fingers continued over the crimson scars, suddenly his breath caught, his expression growing much more somber.

"It's already been five years..." He breathed, shaking his head and walking to the mirror. The jagged, dark crimson writing glared back at him. A permanent reminder of the past, of what the sick clown had done to him. He would never forget that day.

He had survived, but only barely. Bruce stayed up for days straight, warching him to make sure he would recover. Sometimes Dick thought that it scarred Bruce more than him. Ever since then, Batman had pulled him closer under his shadow, never allowing Dick to patrol alone again. That's why he left to Bludhaven and became Nightwing, after all.

That wasn't even the worst part. He had to painstakingly wait in bed to heal as Bruce worked on a cure for his friends' memory loss. They did come and visit him, but they weren't his friends. They didn't have the memories with Robin since day one. He could tell they felt sad, but none of them really knew him.

Three weeks. That's how long it took for Bats to find the cure. And by then, nothing would be the same. They all came to visit him a second time, but for the first time as his true friends. They were startled to see their brave teammate so weak. And he did this for them. Miss Martian had apologized about a million times, claiming the whole thing was her fault. Robin, of courae, denied it. Kaldur told him how brave he was for saving the team, and joped he got well soon. Superboy had been angry at the whole ordeal, swearing he would tear Joker limb-by-limb for what they did to his little brother. Artemis confessed she was scared, and couldn't believe what he did, risking his life for them. Wally dropped the cookies he had brought to Robin as soon as he saw the state he was in, and just hugged Robin.

He still had nightmares about that day. The face of the Joker, the glint of a crowbar, and lots of blood... His blood. No one would ever understand what he had gone through. He had literally been to hell and back. No one would know the pain he went through, the struggling through (what he thought at the time) the last minutes of life. No one realized that their fearless leader was nothing more than an emotional wreck underneath.

He sighed and pulled the blue and black kevlar over his head and pressing a mask to his face. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Never Again would he let the clown haunt his nightmares and almost kill him.

Never Again.

So what did you think? Don't forget to review with your thoughta on this story, and ideas for my next story. Thanks!


End file.
